Embracing Shadows
by Feball3001
Summary: Seto Kaiba is used to dealing with his brother being kidnapped and saving his brother from harm but what happens when the situation is reversed and he's that one that's kidnapped and the sect that's kidnapped him doesn't want his money, Kaiba Corp. or trading cards and not only that his kidnapper use magic which he doesn't want to believe in.
1. Chapter 1

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter One**

Everyone in the office was relaxed and talking about Christmas plans and what they were all going to do for the upcoming work Christmas party. The mood in the office changed and the older members of staff stopped what they were doing and made themselves look busy as a teenage boy walked into the office like he owned the place and was the most important person on Earth.

"He's cute, who is he?" Remus heard one of the young girls ask, he'd been wondering the same thing himself not the cute part, just who he was. The teenager looked mostly asian but his blue eyes and sandy brown hair suggested he had something else in the mix. He wondered if the boy was the son of upper management with how he held himself.

"That's Seto Kaiba, he's our boss" an older woman told the young girl in a hushed whisper.

"He doesn't look like he could be any older some of my former students" Remus told them wondering just how old his boss was guessing that he was somewhere in his early to mid twenties and not a teenager like he first assumed.

There so called young boss stopped to reprimand someone before continuing on through the office. The next few days consisted of Seto Kaiba taking up the main office and calling people in for interviews. Remus was so nervous when he was called into the office, he'd been working for Kaiba Corp for two years now and it was the longest he'd ever held down a job.

"You're Remus Lupin from accounting, been with the company for two years" the young boy asked him after he'd taken a seat.

"I am" Lupin confirmed, looking at the teenage boy in front of him, something about his mannerisms reminded him of Severus, that he wasn't the type of person that took nonsense from anyone else, that he was to the point and didn't skim around issues.

"How have you been coping with work and your illness" Seto asked him with genuine concern showing through his voice, though Remus assumed that it was just because he was concerned about the company's overall performance, not his actual health.

"Some months are harder than others leading up to my treatment and shortly after, but on a whole I'm doing as well as can be expected." Remus told him, still nervous. He hated having to talk about his made up illness, just in case he was talking to someone with more knowledge then himself and something about the boy in front of him made him want to tell as much of the truth as possible. It was like he knew when you where lying or skimming around the edges of truth. He was intimating.

Seto questioned him about some of his previous jobs and discussing how his other employee's hadn't been as understanding of his illness which was why most of his previous jobs hadn't worked out and any other reasons certain jobs hadn't worked out.

"Your teaching job, it say's you resigned. Any reason why?" Seto asked him.

"I resigned after a year's work, my employer wanted to keep me on but with being off sick three days a month, it was disrupting my students learning having a substitute teacher during that time." Lupin told him. That was just one of the many reasons he'd resigned from Hogwarts, another had been he was worried about killing or turning a student during the full moon. That one close call was one close call to many.

"Any particular reason why your treatment co-insides with the full moon?" Kaiba asked him.

Remus had been shocked by the question, he'd had muggle employee's before and he was the first one to ever make the connection his treatments happened around the full moon. "I actually hadn't realised that was the case." Remus laughed.

"It's not like you're a werewolf or anything" his boss said in such a serious tone and Remus made a nervous laugh. "Even with you being off sick a few days each month your work performance has been exceptional also you haven't taken holidays since you started or any other days off excluding your special sick leave that was arranged before you started, I just wanted to remind you that you are entitled to holidays and days off."

Remus left the office stunned, he'd got a raise, the first raise he'd ever got, not counting Hogwarts and even then he thought that Albus had only given him a raise because he felt sorry for him. A raise he'd actually earned from his hard work. When he looked back Seto Kaiba was pacing back and forwards in his office.

"I wonder what upset him this time" one of the girls that came from the head office said in heavily accented English. "You didn't mention anything about magic did you?"

"Magic?" Remus asked, genuinely confused. "I mentioned no such thing."

"Oh yeah, I've seen him like this several times. Usually after a phone call with Mr Pegasus or Miss Ishtar. Pacing back and forwards saying there's no such thing as magic. He's an eccentric one if you ask me especially when it comes to his obsession with dragons."

"You should've seen him after Duellist Kingdom and Battle City" the first girl told them.

"I still can't believe that he competed in Duellist Kingdom just after being in hospital for three months."

He wondered for a moment if Miss Ishtar was any relation to the Miss Ishtar who was currently teaching Divination at Hogwarts and why his boss had been in hospital for so long.

KC

As soon as Seto had walked into the London branch he could sense that there was something different about Remus Lupin. There was something about him that that he didn't understand, he sense something different about the man compared to everyone else in the office and most people he came across and dealt with on a regular basis. Seto looked at the sickly man, he'd seen him once before when he'd come to the London branch to check how the transition from Weapons Company to Gaming Company was affecting the staff. Remus Lupin had been a sickly looking man whom been wearing clothing that were well worn and should've been retired long before hand and had a homeless air about him. He was glad to see that he looked more professional now then when he'd first been hired and if it wasn't for the fact he did excellent work he would've fired him two years ago. He hadn't noticed anything different about him back then that was giving him this feeling, but it was also before the he'd become involved with Yugi and known of the existence of the Millennium Items and ever since his first encounter with Yugi Moto he'd been able to sense what Ishizu told him was magic, not that he believed in magic, oh no he'd much prefer to think that he'd gone crazy and in a way he had gone crazy, some of the things he'd done where borderline insane.

He paced around his small London office muttering to himself, aware that the staff where looking in on him through the glass window, that there was no such thing as magic, trying to clear his mind. Why had he mentioned werewolves, there was no such thing, it was pure coincidence that his name had connection to wolves and his sick leave coincided with the full moon.

He managed to pull himself back together and one by one everyone in the office had a meeting with the young CEO. Not everyone's meeting had gone as well as Remus's several employees' left his office in tears.

KC

It was Christmas eve and he'd had a quiet dinner with Mokuba, one that he'd cooked himself. It wasn't often that he cooked, he was often too busy but made the point of cooking for the Christmas Eve, Christmas day, Easter, his birthday, Mokuba's birthday and his their dads death anniversary. The anniversary of his father death was also the day they spoke about their mother since she'd died the day Mokuba was born and he'd wanted Mokuba's birthday to be a happy day, not a day of mourning though he couldn't help thinking of his mother on those days. He looked at his younger brother who'd fallen asleep in front of the fire, it was still early, a lot earlier then Mokuba normally went to bed, a lot earlier then he normally went to bed. He picked up the young boy and carried him to his room, tucking him into bed and brushing the hair from out of his eyes and kissing his forehead just like his mother and father used to do for him when he was a child. "I love you Mokie" he told the younger boy before turning off the lights and walking out of the room. He'd finished all his staff interviews of the London office and would be returning to Japan in a few days time so there was nothing he needed to do work wise till he returned to Japan in a few days time. He was restless and couldn't sleep since he was used to doing work at all hours of the night. There was something he needed to do before he headed back to Japan, something he hadn't had time for since he'd been busy with work, something that wasn't work related. He walked to his room and dressed in his white suit and put on his purple coat since it was cold out and informed Roland he was going out for a drive.

He drove to a small country town to pay a visit to his father who had died when he was eight years old. His father moved them to England for a fresh start after his mother died and had been a doctor at a local practice. He and Mokuba had been sent back to Japan to live with their relatives on his mother's side after his father's death. He parked his car outside the cemetery and walked to his father's grave which hadn't been maintained since he was last in London. He sat at the grave pulling weeds and telling his father about school, work, Mokuba and his duel rivalry with Yugi Moto. It always made him sad to know that his parents were buried on different continents. He'd visit the grave with Mokuba just before they returned to Japan, but he always liked his father's grave to look well maintained when his brother saw it.

He been talking to his father for a while and was feeling the chill of the weather on his face, his nose in particular. The grave was now free of weeds and moss, the headstone cleaned. He was feeling at peace for the first time in a while when that peace was disturbed by a strange tingly sensation from a distance behind him. "Who's there" Seto turned around frantically looking around the grave yard. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there at this time of night and was wondering if it was paparazzi, an enemy threat, someone else visiting a relative like he was doing, just some silly kids or something else entirely.

What he saw were two teenagers around his age, they looked like deer in the headlight and where pointing sticks at him. He was tempted to pull out his gun.

"We didn't realise there was anyone else here" the girl told him nervously. The boy was holding a wreath of roses in his stick free hand and laid it down at the grave they were standing at, wiping tears away. They looked down at the grave nervously and back at him.

Seto didn't have time for small talk with teenagers and walked to the entrance of the graveyard. Like him they'd been visiting a relative when they didn't want to be seen by other people.

KC

He didn't feel quite ready to go back to his mansion so ended up going for a walk, following a path he used to know very well to the house where his family used to live, he stood standing outside as happy memories came flooding in. He had been so happy while living here with his brother and father that happiness had been shattered when his father had died, a school bus accident during a field trip which his father had volunteered for, Seto had survived but not without injury he was very lucky to be alive after that accident, he managed to get out of the bus and run to the day care his brother was at and tell his brother that their father was dead before falling unconscious. Even though he looked fine from the outside he had many internal injuries, a punctured lung, internal bleeding, skull fracture along with many other things that should've killed him. He could hear screams and at first he thought they were a part of his memories of the other students and adults on the bus screaming but then he realised that they were not from any of his memories. It was from a house nearby he could hear screams, his first instinct was that Mokuba was in trouble and needed help, so even though he knew his brother wasn't there a part of him told him that he needed to check to make sure it wasn't his brother and to help whomever was in trouble so he ran towards the house and saw a familiar sight, the house that once belong to an old lady who used to give him home made chocolates and marshmallow on his way home from school. The screaming stopped and he heard a loud crack, the door was unlocked when he tried the handle. The stench of death hit him as soon as he came through the door. He made his way through the house checking each room finding nothing downstairs. As soon as he was upstairs he saw her, the old lady who was always so kind, the same one from his childhood, she was an lot older then he'd last seen her, dead and had been for a long time. There was no sign of the disturbance which had alerted him to the house in the first place. He pulled out his phone intending to call Roland to arrange for someone to alert authorities to the deceased woman. He was scrolling through his phone list when he heard another crack. Turning around he came face to face with a group of robed people and a strange looking balled pale man with no nose. A snake that had been hiding in the room made it presence known and moved towards the man, eventually slithering its way up the pale mads body and wrapped itself loosely around the balled man's neck.

"Are you the ones who killed Mrs Bagshot" Seto asked of the strange group wondering if they'd been in the house the whole time and why he didn't notice them earlier.

"You knew Bathilda" the creepy man asked him with a smooth commanding voice.

"She was an old neighbour" Seto replied, reaching for his gun but keeping it hidden for the time being. He watched as the whole group pointed sticks at him. "What is it with people and sticks today, two teenagers also pointed sticks at me earlier this evening."

"The boys a muggle" he told everyone who then laughed and leered at him.

"That's not a word I'm familiar with" Seto frowned at the unfamiliar word wondering if it was British slang that he'd never come across before, after all he normally dealt with office workers and contractors and didn't talk to them in a relaxed environment.

"Let's find out what the boy knows before we have our fun with him." The man circled him and pointed his stick at him and muttered the word "Legilimens." In felt like his mind was being raped just like when he'd duelled against Maximillion Pegasus. "Ah he saw Potter and the mudblood Granger girl in the local graveyard not that long ago, standing over his mummy and daddy's gave crying." The strange mans announced in a taunting tone. "He entered the house when he heard Potter scream but they are long gone now." The others made sounds of disappointment. "Let's see what else this muggle knows before we have our fun and kill him."

He was now shuffling through memories and some of them very private, it was affecting his soul, some of the fragmented pieces he spent months pulling back together where coming apart again. To much more and he'd end up in a coma again and the last thing he wanted to do was spend months pulling himself back together, he had missed out on so much the last time and he couldn't do that to Mokuba again. His deck glowed as he started to concentrate on getting this man out of his head. The stranger hissed and stepped back as Seto succeeded in one fluid motion he pulled out his gun ignored the pounding of his head and shot the stranger. He'd missed hitting a vital.

"I want him alive" the man hissed before one of his loyal servants grabbed him and disappeared.

The rest of the group surrounded him further and pointed sticks at him shouting out unfamiliar words. He was hit with excruciating pain like he was being electrocuted and lost control of his body and fell to the floor in a heap. He heard an insane laugh from a woman as he crumbled. Once the pain stopped he attempted to sit. "Is that all you've got." He sneered at the woman who had laughed. He was hit over and over again until he finally fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Two**

It was early Christmas morning and Mokuba ran to his brothers room excited about the day, it was the one of the few days a year where his brother spent all day with him and didn't do any company business.

"Big brother wake up" he shouted with glee as he threw his brothers bedroom door open, to find that his brother was nowhere in sight, the bed was made and didn't look like it had been slept in. Pyjamas where still neatly folded at the end of the bed. On his brothers dresser was his briefcase that contained his spare duel monsters cards and duel disc. His brother's laptop was sitting on a small desk with his brother's homework and company related business. "Kaiba?" he called out and listened his brother didn't answer. He began running through the British villa calling out to his brother as he opened the door to each room.

"Mokuba" Roland came out in a frenzy still in his pyjamas.

Mokuba stopped and his voice and turned to his brother's advisor and body guard. Tears where streaming down the young boys face. "Do you know where my brother is?"

"I know he took that car out last night" Roland replied in concern for his young charge. He had wanted to go with him, but his place was at the mansion to make sure Mokuba was protected. Running to the garage they found that one of the cars was gone, the one Seto liked to drive while in Europe when he didn't want to be noticed as a rich CEO.

He called his CEO's mobile phone and car phone, both ringing out. He wanted to tell Mokuba that everything was going to be fine, but that would just be giving the boy false hope. He began his search for his young charge by activating the cars location device.

KC

He was cold and wet and wherever he was it was dark. A dripping sound could be heard in the background, other than that is was completely silent. His whole body was twitching all over, he couldn't control the spasms he was having. He made an attempt to sit but found he was still very weak.

"Oh you're awake" he heard a young female voice. But it took a few moments for the words to register in his head and for him to then translate what she'd said. "My names Luna Lovegood" she began telling him. "I was on my way home for Christmas holidays when they caught me. I'm being used for leverage so my daddy stops publishing bad stories about them."

He had finally managed to get himself into a sitting position. The young girl looked like she hadn't been touched by anyone yet and was wearing a bizarre outfit. He wondered briefly if she was a duellist and if that was her signature outfit while duelling. He'd certainly seen stranger outfits when it came to professional duellists. He pulled out his deck, there was just enough light that he could tell it had been untouched. Whoever had taken him didn't do a very good job of checking him, he still had his second gun, a pocket knife and another knife strapped to his leg and most importantly he still had his locket with the photo of Mokuba. Unfortunately he didn't have his mobile phone, it had either been dropped or taken by the people who'd kidnapped him.

"You've been asleep for a few days now, I'm not sure how long has passed but I know that it's more than a two since they bought us both here."

He listened as the girl talked while not saying a word himself, but constantly observing the cell he was in and the rest of the dungeon looking for potential weaknesses so he could escape.

He looked over to the old man sleeping in the corner, he looked weak and had obviously been here a lot longer than the girl whom introduced herself as Lovegood. Lovegood chattered on about fantasy creatures he'd never heard of before.

KC

"Well well well, the muggles awake" the crazy woman with the shrill voice sneered as she came into the dungeon. They had obviously been monitoring him, waiting for him to wake. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my lord."

"Look lady" Seto replied in his ever cocky voice which probably wasn't the best given the situation, his accent more noticeable than normal. "I don't even know what a muggle is and there isn't much that I don't know."

She pointed her stick at him and once again he felt the surge of electricity running through his body she had great delight as she told him what the word muggle meant.

"Of course I don't have magic" Seto told her between getting zapped. "There's no such thing as magic, no one has magic."

She came right up to his face, thinking he was completely helpless. "How do you explain what I'm doing to you?" she had a crazy grin on her face.

"You're electrocuting me" Seto replied and spat it her face. The crazy woman didn't even wipe the spit off.

She then demonstrated different magic, levitating rocks and flinging them at the old man and then turned the girl Luna into a duck and then back again. "And how do you explain that?"

"Either you're using holograms or I'm hallucinating from the torture you've put me through" he could feel the tingling in the air and all around him from the so called magic.

She laughed at him again. "Such an amusing piece of trash you are, no wonder the Dark Lord ordered to keep you alive ... for now"

Steps where heard coming down to steps but that didn't cause the woman to relent from performing magical torture.

"Aunt Bella" Seto looked up as a blond haired teenager opened the cell door. "Your presence is required upstairs."

"How are you today Draco?" Luna asked him in a dreamy tone, not at all phased but the crazy woman or the torture happening around them, oblivious to the fact that she was a prisoner.

"Draco is latin for dragon" Seto smiled at the thought of his white dragon. A little distraction from the pain he was currently in.

"How can you still be smiling you stupid muggle" the sadistic woman shouted at him in outrage. "I've just spent over half an hour torturing you.

"Torture? Is that what that was, and here I was thinking it was just a relaxing massage" Seto sneered at her. "And I'm the furthest thing from stupid you're ever going to find. I was a child prodigy growing up and anyone who pays attention to the media knows it. I'd be missed, there's several people searching for me already even if it's not being published yet that I'm missing."

"If I didn't have orders to keep you alive, I would kill you very slowly and painfully for that remark." She stormed out of the room.

The boy Draco pulled out a bag and from that bag a bowl of water and food which he placed on the floor. "I'd be careful of my Aunt Bella, she's got orders to keep you alive and she'll do anything that the Dark Lord requests of her, but I wouldn't put it past her to torture you to insanity." He warned before leaving and locking the door.

Once the blond haired dragon boy and his crazy aunt were long gone Luna spoke to him. "She's wrong, you're not a muggle. You're special and have an ancient power that many could never understand. I could sense your old spirit as soon as they bought you down here. It's probably why he who shouldn't be named ordered to keep you alive." She told him in an airy voice. "A muggle is a term we use for someone who doesn't have magic." A lot more polite explanation then the crazy woman gave him.

She walked over to the food that was placed before her and stated eating it, Kaiba believing that it was a very stupid thing to do, his tormentors might be keeping him alive for now, but he wouldn't put it past them to poison his food and make him suffer the most horrific pain that wouldn't actually kill him.

"Most people use the word mortal to describe someone without magic." He tried to talk more and object to magic being real but he was too tired and soon fell unconscious once again.

KC

It wasn't long till some people returned to the cell and Seto was dragged upstairs, he didn't see much of the rest of the house, the sudden movement had made him feel nauseous, it was only when he was thrown to the floor that he was able to focus his eyes and take in his surroundings. He found he was in a very nice gothic styled formal lounge room, noting that there was no signs anywhere of the house having electricity, no power points, no electric lights, no phone, no electronic devices that would use electricity. On the wall was a moving portrait of the blond haired dragon boy, an older version of the boy whom Seto assumed was his father and a woman he assumed to the boy's mother. Nearly everyone was wearing the same costume with the same mask except for the crazy woman Bella, the teenager Draco and the woman from the family portrait and she didn't look very happy, sending glares at anyone in the group when they bumped into things or touched anything.

At the head of the table was the man that he'd shot, looking to be in perfect health, no signs of being shot at all. The snake was in the corner of the room, obviously someone's pet most likely the man at the head of the table.

"Ah your awake mudblood" the head of the group had a charming voice as he spoke. "I'm the Dark Lord" he informed Seto, who was still sore from his last encounter with the Death Eaters. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I know that you're not the first person I've met who's called themselves the Dark Lord or something similar, and in my experience they've all been nut cases." Seto replied in his ever cocky tone.

"Isn't he such an interesting muggle" the Dark Lord purred as he ran his fingers down the side of Seto's face, he flinched ever so slightly at the unfamiliar mans touch his heart skipping a beat, he hated the man's touch, he couldn't stand people touching him.

"I'm going to make you pay dearly when I'm free" Kaiba threatened them. "Any torment you put me through I'll do the same to you tenfold."

"A muggle actually torturing someone" the Dark Lord laughed which the rest of the group followed in laughter. "The first time you see someone tortured you're going to cry and go mentally insane knowing that we'll do the same to you."

"Try me" Seto dared them. "I'm not like all the other weak minded trash. I know a thing or two about how to torture someone."

KC

The Death Eaters took him up on the challenge and bought in a young woman, she must have been held somewhere else since only himself, Luna and the old man where in the dungeon. She was unconscious when they dragged her in.

"This is Polly Jenner she's a witch born of muggle parents, a mudblood." The Dark Lord taunted him. "Wake her and make her suffer a long as possible before killing her."

"Rennrvate" one of the cloaked men shouted while pointing his stick. The woman woke instantly and at once started crying and begging for them to spare her, that she hadn't stole her magic from anyone.

The Death Eaters circled the poor woman taking turns casting spells. Crucio which had been used on Seto seemed to be a favourite, causing the woman to scream each time it hit her and her body to twitch uncontrollably like she was having some kind of seizure.

When they saw that the spell was having no effect on the muggle boy they then started changing up the spells a bit more. He could feel the fresh tingly in the air every time a new spell was cast.

"Defodio" one of them yelled pointing it her leg, once again she screamed, a section of her leg was missing, like it had been scooped out with an ice-cream scoop. They cast another spell "Expulso" on her shoes making them explode, injuring her feet in the process. Another spell that caused her to become blind which was only obvious because she shouted out she couldn't see over and over. They set her on fire, the covered her in ice, they healed her whenever she fell unconscious and woke her up again. Plus several other spells that caused her great pain and discomfort. Finally they finished with a curse which made the woman's stomach open up spilling her organs over the room, she was in so much pain that she welcomed death. The Dark Lord as he liked to be called was enraged at Kaiba when he didn't have any reaction. The dragon boy's mother looked disgusted at the mess which had been made, in what he assumed was her house. She was the one who ended up cleaning up the mess.

"Oh please, is a little blood, gore and death meant to scare me? I'm not scared of pain or dying, I can't see any point for you to keep me alive so you may as well end my life now." He told them in a bored tone. He really wasn't scared to die, he didn't want to leave Mokuba behind in the world but the thought of death didn't scare him. He hadn't seen anyone die or be tortured for a long time, but what Gozaburo Kaiba had forced him to watch had desensitised him to such things. "Besides, magic isn't real; you've somehow used clever illusions and well placed explosives on the woman to torment her before you killed her."

"Death is too good for someone who doesn't fear it" the Dark Lord told them. The pain and torture they put him through was a lot more horrific then the woman who'd they'd killed only moments before hand. The only difference being the healed him a lot more then they'd done to the woman. He could feel his deck heating as he was hit, a sense of his monsters in his deck, a calming sense coming from his monsters, like they were bearing some of his pain, blocking the full pain. Crucio was still a favourite of the whole group especially psychopathic Bella. He wasn't sure how long they played around with him for but when he woke up he was very surprised to find that he was still alive the lingering feeling of the shadows in his cell. His clothing covered in blood even though he couldn't find evidence that he was bleeding anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Three**

Hermonie was reading a muggle news paper she picked up from a table that was waiting to be cleared at a coffee shop, she liked keeping up with the news that was happening in both the muggle world and magical world while she was on her quest with Harry, they had started out with Ron as well but he'd got upset with them and stormed out and they hadn't seen or heard from him since. One particular article grabbed her attention and she gasped which got Harry's attention. She then started reading the article out loud which she only did when she needed to calm her nerves or thought the article was of interest to Harry.

_"Police as seeking any information of the whereabouts of Seto Kaiba President of the Japanese gaming company Kaiba Corporation. Mr Kaiba is well known for succeeding his father's company at the age of fourteen after his father Gosubura Kaiba's untimely death and transforming Kaiba Corporation from a weapons company to the gaming company we know today responsible for the Duel Arena's seen in arcades around the world and the portable Duel Disk. Mr Kaiba was the former world champion of the game Duel monsters and currently the worlds number two ranked duellist._

_Mr Kaiba was last seen on the 24th of December at 9pm when he left his London mansion to go for a drive. He was reported missing on 25th of December when he failed to return home. His car was found abandoned at Godric Hollow, England. If you have any details on Seto Kaiba's whereabouts ..."_

Harry was looking over Hermonies shoulder as she was reading he had a sinking feeling as he looked at the picture.

"That's the man we saw at the graveyard" Harry gulped with guilt. Because of them he was most likely dead, killed by Death Eaters.

"It's not our fault Harry, we didn't know." Hermonie tried to comfort him, but she was feeling just as guilty.

KC

Seto's body hurt all over from his torture session when he woke up and he was stiff and cold from sleeping on the floor, a lingering feeling of the shadow magic in the room still. Luna was sitting near him shivering and the old man was nowhere in sight, he must have been upstairs with the group at this very moment.

"Draco bought down more food while you're sleeping, I've already had some it's not poisoned. They want to keep me alive unharmed while my daddies being loyal to them. You need to eat." She told him. "Here let me help you sit."

"Don't touch me" he shouted at her, flinching away. "I can sit up myself."

She then started going on about some fantasy creature that caused someone to not like being touched by anyone. It was some creature that he'd never heard of. Once he was sitting Luna bought over the food and water. The food wasn't bad like he was expecting it to be, he was expecting leftovers of unidentifiable gruel. It didn't look pleasant how it was all thrown together but it was a lot better than most gruel that prisoners received.

"The Malfoy family's are one of the more wealthy families in the wizardry world. Draco told me that the house elves weren't going do separate meals for the unwanted guests." She told him while sitting near him, still shivering. It was really cold in the cell and unlike him she didn't have a warm thick coat. "You can eat it all" she mentioned when she noticed Seto picking at the food. She then explained to him what a house elf was.

"We need to ration what we can, they might not always feed us" Seto explained to her. He was going through eating the food that would go off quickly and saving the items that would last longer.

"You don't seem to be affected to much emotionally by what they are doing to you, it can't be pleasant, when they bought you back you where white as a ghost, covered in blood and shaking all over even though you where unconscious.

"It's not the first time I've been in a situation like this" he told her as he put the bowl aside. "If I manage to survive it probably won't be the last."

Very slowly he stood, he felt dizzy once he was upright, he stood in place a moment longer and the feeling didn't go away. He took his thick purple coat off and threw it at Luna and sat back down. "You're shivering, put it on."

She thanked him, not even seeming to mind that there was dry blood on his coat.

"This is the first time I've ever been in a situation like this" she told him quietly. "I'm scared."

"Wish I could tell you there was nothing to be afraid of but it's simply not true. It's normal to be scared" he replied. "I've looked around the cell multiple times and can't find any weaknesses. "I was expecting a secret passage somewhere in case a family member accidently got locked in."

"If there is a passage it's most likely activated by magic that only the family can activate" Luna explained to him. Seto wasn't happy with the response and kept looking anyway. It wasn't like he had anything better to do and Luna agreed and began helping him in looking for an escape and telling him that her fantasy creatures the nargles where helping.

KC

Remus was humming to himself as he worked, he'd always enjoyed arithmancy at school and was glad that it was one of the few subjects that Hogwarts taught that could be applied in the muggle world. Numbers and equations came to him easily, though he did miss doing magical equations. He looked up as his boss's advisor and two teenagers entered the office.

"Listen up everybody" the youngest of the teenager raised his voice getting the attention of everyone in the office. "Not all of you know this but I'm Kaiba Mokuba the younger brother of your boss Kaiba Seto" he waited for a few moments for the words to sink in.

Remus looked at the Japanese boy and he looked nothing like his older brother, in fact he wouldn't pick them for brothers at all even his mannerisms where different from his older brother. Mokuba explained to everyone when and how his brother disappeared and asked for anyone with knowledge to come forward even if it seemed pointless. They'd all heard that their boss had gone missing and had already been interviewed by the police, there young boss's disappearance had been all over the muggle news. Remus was wondering what he'd been doing at Godric's Hollow in the first place, there were a few muggles who lived there but it was mostly a wizardry town. He couldn't think of anyone that his boss would know that lived in Godric Hollow. The other boy that was with the younger Kaiba possessed a very interesting magical artefact hanging around his neck. One that he could detect magic from and being in a muggle environment it wasn't hard to detect, the magic was different then what he was used to. He was sure the Bill Weasley would be able to identify the Egyptian looking artefact if he'd seen the item. He wondered if the boy was magical or knew that the item was magical if he wasn't.

Mokuba frowned and started to tear up when no-one had any information. That was another thing that was different about the two boys, the older Kaiba guarded his emotions very closely the younger brother wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"It's going to be alright Mokuba, well find your brother" Yugi told him in Japanese, he could speak very little English.

"I don't have any information on your brother, but I really hope that you find him safe and well" Remus told the younger boy.

"Thankyou" Mokuba told him with genuine emotion and a slight smile.

Remus watched as the small group entered Mr Kaiba's temporary office and started looking for clues to what happened to the young president.

KC

After talking to a few members of the staff Mokuba called Remus into the main office. The manager of his branch had pulled everyone into a staff meeting to let them know that they could talk about anything that business related in front of the two boys, it wouldn't be a breach of the confidentiality agreement unlike when they were interviewed by the police a few days beforehand. The two boys planned to talk to everyone in the office about the missing President. Remus walked to the office and sat down in front of them, both boys appeared to be around the same age, it felt odd being called into a meeting held by two teenagers. When he'd been a teacher he'd always be the one calling the students in. They talked about how long he'd been at the company, what he did and the raise he'd received recently. Mokuba translating information he thought was relevant for the other boy who he learnt was named Yugi Moto.

"There was one odd thing that Mr Kaiba mentioned" Remus said slowly, hesitating before he told the two boys. "Werewolves"

"Werewolves" the youngest of the two boys asked. "Why would my brother mention werewolves?"

"My sick leave always coincides with the full moon and he mentioned werewolves while talking about my leave" Remus told them nervously. "Directly after my interview he paced around his office for a bit muttering to himself before calling in the next staff member."

"It was probably nothing, my brother gets a bit funny sometimes about mentioning mythological creatures and magic when it's not in full relation to duel monsters or if anyone mentions that there's magic behind the card game. Mokuba said to Remus after he translated for Yugi.

It left Remus wondering if there really was a magical connection to the game of Duel Monsters which Kaiba Corp was so involved in. He'd never heard of the game before he started working at Kaiba Corp. but it had become a part of his daily work life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Four**

He was sitting with Luna showing her his Duel Monsters cards, some of the cards had been damaged during his torture sessions, a few covered in his own blood, it didn't seem to surprise him to much considering you couldn't even tell that his suit had once been white due to the amount of blood stains. The young girl was fascinated by them and would tell him about what magical creature or person they reminded her of. He was a little bit jealous of the amount of friends she had. That was one thing they had in common, both had trouble making friends. But even with her trouble she'd made a few and by the sounds of it the few friends she'd made where true friends. He hadn't just had trouble making friends since he was adopted by Gozaburo, he'd had trouble making friends as a child as well due to how smart he was compared to the other kids and had never really fit in anywhere.

"My friend Harry is the one they are trying to find." She told him. "I've heard about Harry all my life. He's the only one to have ever defeated the one who's keeping us prisoner who we call You Know Who. We thought he was dead but he's come back. I met Harry properly during my fifth year at the train station on the return trip to school for the year. He didn't know what thestrals where."

"And what is a thestral?" he asked He had nothing better to do other then talk to her and the old man Garrick Ollivander. And talking about creatures that didn't exist was better than sitting in silence waiting for the next torture session. He was constantly dizzy from blood loss and slowly the feeling of pins and needles had been spreading throughout his body. At first it was just his feet but now his hands where affected as well.

She explained what they looked like and images flashed to him of the creature she was describing running along the dunes of the Egyptian desert and flying through the night sky on the eve of the full moon, flying over the Nile river.

"Only people who've seen a person die can see them." She finished her explanation.

"And you can see them?"

"I can" she replied. "I saw my mother die when I was nine years old, she was conducting an experiment which killed her."

"The first person I saw die was my father" Seto replied. "He died when I was eight, it was a bus accident, during a school field trip. He wasn't the only person who I saw die that day, but he was the first."

"What of your mother?"

"She died when I was six years old, there where complications when my brother was born" Seto replied.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, Seto was ready to move onto another subject when Luna started telling him all about her mother, and the type of person she'd been, story's that she used to tell her.

Even through the Luna loved her fantasy based creatures she was intelligent as was the old man. He enjoyed talking to Luna more then he thought he would. He'd already gone around the dungeon multiple times and still couldn't find anything that was out of the ordinary, only one entrance and he'd been yet to find any secret passages if there were any.

Ollivander would tell him all about the wands he sold to the different Death Eaters, how long they where, the core the posses, the wood they were made from. If the wand had a twin and who the twin belonged to.

"You have a lot of dragon cards" Luna commented as she looked over the cards. "The white dragon she's beautiful."

"Kisara is the white dragons name" Seto informed her his heart beating erratically. Images of the albino girl dead in past self's arms flashed to mind. It was moments like these where it was hard to deny his past life and that magic was real. Seto quickly hid his duel monsters cards as someone came down the stairs.

KC

Snape was sitting through another Death Eater meeting, and the worst thing was after he'd killed Dumbledore on the foolish old man's orders it only left Remus for him to send information to and even then he could only contract him when he sent his wolfsbane potion to him. He wasn't even sure if Remus was taking the wolfsbane potion or if the other man thought he was a traitor and trying to poison him and feed him false information but he still continued sending the monthly does to his former classmate. They were on what he considered to be a fool's errand, after some dark artefact that originated from Egypt that the Dark Lord had come across in his travels before he formed the Death Eaters.

After their meeting they bought the muggle boy up. Voldemort had never gone into detail about why he'd been kept alive other then they were trying to break him. It had already been a couple of months and still the boy showed no fear, it was like nothing scared him at all. He had no idea why Lord Voldemort kept him alive, normally in this type of situation his master would've killed the muggle by now, and even though this boy gave off no indication that he was magical Severus got the feeling that he wasn't a muggle either, there was something special about the boy and he suspected that was the true reason Voldemort kept him around.

The boy that they bought up was filthy with mattered hair hanging below his ears, a slight twitch barely visible and well concealed, the teenager was starting to feel the effects of the crucio curse even though it's use had been limited so he wouldn't be driven insane immediately like the Longbottoms where. And even though he'd been tortured for a little over two months he still held himself with pride and confidence as he was dragged into the room, still possessed the same cocky attitude from the first day he'd been bought in. Severus couldn't help liking the young man and was constantly thinking how he would've made a good Slytherin or Ravenclaw if he'd attended Hogwarts.

On this day the method of torture was dementors. Everyone shivered as they were bought into the room and Severus knew that the young man could see the demontors even though muggles weren't meant to be able to see them. It was obvious that Voldemort hadn't noticed the quick glance the young man had sent towards the dementors as he started speaking.

"You can't see the dementors we've just bought in, but they still affect muggles just as much as wizards. These creatures are dark creatures that make you relive your darkest fear or your most terrifying memories." He told Seto in his hypnotising voice.

A spell was cast to keep him confined to a certain area and two creatures where placed either side of him. He saw the flashes of memories a mix of the day his father died and his adoption from Gozaburo flashing to his mind and every time Mokuba had been kidnapped or hurt. Occasionally the memories would flash to the ancient past of the Pharaoh who looked like Yugi dying as well as the girl Kisara and his mother of that life.

He took a deep breath to keep himself calm, the images where upsetting but it was what he saw every time he went to sleep. Sure he often woke up screaming from the nightmares but he was aware of what was going on around him and was able to control his external emotions and mask what he was currently feeling. But there was a familiarity to the dementors, it felt like his experience from when he was cursed by Yami to re-live his worst fears. He had flashes to his so called ancient past life and creatures of the shadows, these creatures where the minions of the tomb robber, ordered to collect souls to power one of his monsters. He wondered if they had been awaken with the Millennium Items or if they were never sealed in the first place like they were supposed to be. The creatures seemed to be reacting to him, recognising what he refused to accept, the shadows. It felt like he was in a shadow duel. He could hear the whispers of his duel monsters, the roar of his dragon, the laughter of his clown, the noise of machinery from his dragon canon.

The dementors where called away when some of the Death Eaters started to scream out and panic at whatever they were seeing.

"Why don't you react?" Voldemort circled him, examining him from every angle.

Seto just glared, not responding, afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak that he'd either start screaming or crying and he wasn't sure which of the two reactions was the worst.

After the dementors where gone the Death Eaters continued on with his normal form of torture until he was unconscious before throwing him back in his cell.

KC

"What are demontors?" was the first thing Seto asked Luna once he was awake. She was all too happy to tell him all about them. When she mentioned that they could steal peoples souls he had a clear image of Maximillion Pegasus holding up the card that contained Mokubas soul. Except this time he was wearing a black robe, his Millennium eye glittering.

"The only way to repel them is the patronus charm." Luna told him, and then went into details about what a partonus was, the hare form hers took and training with her friend Harry in there club called Dumbledore's Army DA for short where she learnt the spell. "You have to think of your happiest memory to summon one."

"Happy memories isn't something I have a lot of" Seto replied quietly before he drifted off to sleep, still exhausted from his most recent torture session. Dreaming of his blue eyes white dragon chasing the dementors away and the nightmares they bought with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Five**

Seto had no idea how long he'd been down in the cell but his hair was mattered and filthy and hanging shaggily around his shoulders, his once white suit was now brown from blood stains, dust and heavily soiled from torture sessions and felt disgusting to wear but it was the only set of clothing he had, his purple jacked was used by himself and Luna to sleep on and they where only provided with enough water to keep them alive and none to wash themselves or their clothes. He felt for Luna, their captors didn't even give her any sanitary products when her period had come so her clothing was blood stained for a different reason. She still hadn't been through a torture session like he and the old man had been through. Some days when they bought him back they didn't even bother healing him and there was so much blood pooled on the floor. Out of pure boredom when he wasn't to dizzy, twitchy or in too much pain from a session with his captors he'd paint on the wall with his own blood, and Luna would join him. She was a strange girl, touching someone else blood didn't seem to disturb her much at all. He wasn't sure whether it was just her way of coping with the situation or if she really way like this all the time. He'd paint pictures of the blue eyes white dragon beating the dark magician and she's draw pictures of her fantasy creatures. Blood and mud, that's what these walls where painted with. Draco would look at the picture with a strange fascination every time he came down and his mother would look sad whenever she saw them painting with blood, otherwise she tried to ignore the pictures that where slowly filling the cell. He found it relaxing painting on the wall in his own blood, though it wasn't always his own blood that he painted in. Today for example he'd just killed his two Death Eater and was covered in their blood and he had nothing better to do then paint on the walls some more. He was feeling happy for his small victory, it was like he had some control over his life again, even if it was only minuscule.

He'd killed the pair with his spare gun, he found it satisfying to see the tables turned and the fear in his captor's eyes, he'd managed to do something that the wizards hadn't expected from a lowly muggle that they didn't even consider worthy of breathing the same air, who was considered even more lowly then a slug. The death eaters all jumped in shock at the load noise the gun made, fear crossing their eyes at the unknown. Not all of them had been there the day he'd been captured so hadn't been witness to him wounding the snake man and the ones who had been witness honestly should've expected it considering how he'd hurt the ring leader of their group, but no, he'd still caught them by surprise. The first man he'd shot had been a clear kill, not much mess at all, the other man had sprayed blood out everywhere not only all over himself, but over the other occupants of the room, Draco had even thrown up. If they acted immediately he would've survived but none of them had experience with a gunshot wound that the let the man bleed out. The panic he'd inflicted on his captors was the type of fear they were trying to get out of him, but had so far not succeeded in. He'd laughed like the maniac that he had once been and was slowly becoming again. When they took the gun off him they didn't even bother with the rest of his torture session, he'd caught them by surprise and they hadn't been expecting it. They hadn't even checked him for other weapons, the idiots!

The painting helped calm him, he didn't want to be the person he'd once been before he met Yugi, he didn't want to see the disappointment in his brother eyes if Mokuba knew that he'd enjoyed killing his captors and a part of him begged for more blood, he didn't even feel guilt over what he'd done. Those people where monsters but he felt like he was more of a monster then his captors upstairs, these people, they seemed so mild in comparison to what Gozaburo was like, his step father had been a true monster. He'd been broken long ago, nothing these people had done to him yet was a nasty of vicious as what the man who adopted him had put him through. The only thing that could break him, these people didn't have, something that his step father did have, his brother Mokuba. After finishing the touches to his dragon, he began painting the face of his brother who he missed so much. He stopped for a moment, looking at the locket of his only family member, looking with a sad smile, wondering what his brother was currently doing, praying that he was safe. He could feel the warmness of his deck, like they were telling him that Mokuba was fine.

He was disturbed from his thoughts of his brother when Draco came still covered in blood, looking pale. He watched with a distant look in his eyes, like he wasn't really seeing, staring straight in his direction as he changed his brother to look more like a duel monster, as much as he missed the younger boy, he didn't want them seeing the mural on the wall and giving these demons the idea that he did after all have a weakness.

"Add a spot over here, and a spot over there, and a spot on your ear and a spot in your hair" Luna was singing as she drew spots on the wall.

She then changed the word to line and started drawing lines, using the blood that was covering Draco, and then the next word was swirl which was then followed by a nargle and then a heap more fantasy creatures.

"What's that tune you're singing to? That Kaiba's humming to? I've never heard it before." Draco asked, watching with fascination, his eyes not looking quiet as dead, they had some warmth back to them.

He hadn't realised it at first but at some point he'd started humming to her tune.

"It's a muggle song for children" she replied happily, it was the happiest she'd been in the last few weeks and it was relaxing seeing her in high spirits again. "I attended a muggle primary school while my father worked. It was quiet fascinating." She then went back to singing muggle nursery rhymes. And trying to teach it to Draco, it wasn't hard and before long he'd joined in, the song helping him forget his troubles for a few minutes.

"Kaiba, how can you act so normal after you've kill someone?" Draco asked in wonder, Luna still singing happily is the background. "Is it a normal muggle reaction to not care?"

"It's not normal, I'm not normal, I'm far from normal." He replied, seeing the pain in the other boys eyes, he wondered if he'd killed someone the boy cared about. "That's not the first time I've killed someone, it seems that I react less every time. I still see the faces of every single person that I've killed. Some of them deserved it like those Death Eaters upstairs, but not everyone" It was a weakness to show his true emotions so he responded almost in a monotone voice.

He still had two more weapons on him, a pocket knife and another knife strapped to his leg, he was already planning on when he'd use the knife. He wasn't going to have these monsters think he was someone weak that they could push around without any consequences.

"Please don't kill my mum and dad" Draco requested, looking pathetic as he let Luna run her fingers through his blood stained hair begging him to spare his parents lives even though he was being kept captive under Draco's parents' roof.

"I'll leave your mother alone, but I can't make any promises about your father, and your aunt Bella is on the top of my list of people I want to make suffer." After all Draco's mother had never participated in his tourture like his father had, and had never taunted them when she bought a meal down, unlike the very few occasions when the death eaters would bring their meal.

"I don't blame you, my aunt Bella is insane, over a decade in Azkaban seems to do that do a person." Draco then told them all about the wizards prison and the stories of the Death Eaters who'd escaped and stories of his Aunt and mother when they were younger.

KC

Yugi had convinced Mokuba to stop looking for Seto, for now and to come back home. He was hopeful that he'd get his rival back, after all a part of him suspected that he'd know if the re-incarnation of the high priest was dead. He looked at his grandfathers torn blue eyes card. It was like he could sense the Kaiba Corp president through the card.

"A part of me still thinks that rich boy faked his disappearance." Joey was speaking in the background to Tristan and Tea. "But I know that he'd never do that to his brother, unless he was protecting him from something worse by going into hiding."

"It's strange going for so long without seeing him, normally we see him at school or when we're duelling, but so far nothing. I keep expecting the mystery person to challenged Yugi to a duel and take him wherever Kaiba is if he loses." Tea commented.

"I know I wished that the jerk would just go and disappear, but I never truly meant it. I just never wanted to see him myself again." Joey sighed, like he was blaming himself for Kaiba's disappearance.

"I'm going to check on Mokuba, it's been a few days since I last saw him." Yugi told all his friends.

"Good idea" Tea agreed.

KC

Roland took the teenagers up to Mokuba, he had a dead look in his eyes and was wondering around from room to room. Looking for his older brother who been missing since Christmas, getting weepy over everything that would remind him of his only family.

"I don't know what to do" Mokuba screamed out in frustration. "I'm useless. I can't do anything. Everything reminds me of my brother. I don't need money, or a nice house, capsule monsters, an education. All I need is my brother to be happy, I'm not happy. I want Kaiba."

Yugi pulled the hysterical boy into a hug, managing to calm him down.

"Mokuba, you can stay with me till we find your brother" Yugi offered.

"But won't me leaving the house make my brother mad" Mokuba asked the teenager who went to school with his brother.

"He may pretend that he's mad while I'm around, but he put's your happiness first Mokuba, and staying in the mansion without him isn't the best for your happiness. My grandpa won't mind, he'll love having the extra person around the house."

"But won't I put you in danger by staying with you, I have lots of people trying to hurt me all the time because of who my brother is"

"And I have people trying to hurt me because I am the duel monster champion and have the Millennium Puzzle. Yami and I will do our best to keep you save while you stay with me."

"You're brother's one of the strongest people I know" Joey commented. "And the smartest, he's probably being a jerk right now to his captors, bet they have no clue what they've got themselves into. I bet he'd more trouble then they could've imagined. I don't know what we'll see the rich basted again but I'm sure he'll turn up when we least expect it."

Mokuba smiled slightly as Joey complimented and insulted his brother, smiling slightly. He couldn't believe that all the trouble he and his brother had put them through that they'd still help him out and considered him a friend, considered his brother a friend even though Seto always tried to push them away. His brother didn't like getting close to anyone; he'd lost too many people in the past. Mother, father and a few close friends. Even though his brother tried to act like it didn't matter, that he didn't care his brother just didn't want to be hurt by losing someone that he loved and cared about.

Feeling slightly better, he told Roland that he was going to stay with Yugi, which his brother advisor agreed with. Arranging a few members of staff to watch over the card shop, keeping Mokuba just as safe as if he'd been at the mansion.

KC

He walked into Yugi's room, it was small but it felt so homely compared to the cold mansion. He was going to be sleeping on a futon on the floor, Yugi had offered him the bed, but he was actually looking forward to sleeping on the futon."

"When my brother and I lived in England, we shared a room" Mokuba told him. "Dad had everything setup Japanese styled even though we were living in Europe so we all had futons. I hardly remember anything about my dad, but I still know that I miss him, and a part of me feels guilty for not missing him as much as I miss my brother."

"You've been with your brother longer than your father, it makes sense that you miss Kaiba more. My father died when I was four years old, my grandmother died just before I turned fourteen. Like you I barely remember my father, my grandmother's the one that I miss the most."

Mokuba pulled out the locket and looked at his picture of his brother, he missed his brother and hoped that the older boy would still be able to smile when he got him back, he didn't smile often anymore and was hoping that whoever had taken his brother hadn't ruined his chance of ever seeing the independent teenager smiling.

KC

He could feel himself becoming weaker after each torture session and knew that his chance of successfully using his knife to potentially escape was slipping away, the Death Eaters where still weary of him after he'd managed to kill two of their number. He'd been trying to wait for them to come complacent again. He really wished that Bella would give him a chance to use his knife on her, but so far he hadn't been able to touch her.

His opening never came on Bella herself, but instead her husband. He couldn't remember his name, but knew that he was Draco's uncle by marriage and wasn't a very nice man, and had shown an unnatural interest in Draco which he recognised as the same type of interest Gozaburo had shown in him. He'd crumbled to the floor, the death eaters leering at him, and with care pulled up his trouser leg to access the knife still strapped to his leg the Death Eater weren't even paying full attention to him and hadn't noticed him pull out his weapon, he tried to hide his smirk as the Death Eaters did there boasting routine before they started cursing him.

He eyed the Lestrange man once he had a steady grip on his knife, he knew he had only one chance and the timing had to be perfect. Just as Voldemort demanded all the attention to himself he leaped up from the ground, grabbing the man's wand with one hand and slashing his throat with his other. The wand sparkling as he touched it. So the wand could never be used against him again, he snapped the wand in half and threw the pieces in the fireplace which was always kept lit, the fire sparking from the wand pieces all the while blood sprayed his face, no one even noticed Lestrange and been attacked and was dead until the satisfying thud as he hit the floor.

Before the Death Eaters could throw a curse at him he threw his knife at the next closest Death Eater, he managed to impale the masked man in the stomach, but not enough to actually kill him. Unlike gun wounds the Death Eaters knew how to deal with knife wounds. The scream that Bella let out when she realised her husband was dead was ear shattering. She looked even more insane then usual and that was saying something since she looked the psychopath she was. He braced himself as the distraught Death Eater held out her wand and screamed out her favourite curse. The pain burned every nerve in his body, he collapsed to the ground and couldn't help but letting out his own ear shattering scream, the curse hurt more then it normally did, he could even feel it in his nails and hair even though you where not meant to be able to feel anything from hair and nails, worst of all he felt more of his soul shattering into fragments, every piece was like someone had stabbed him in the chest. At some point he'd started clawing his own face trying to get the pain out of his head. The shadows where starting to pull around him, trying to gather the fragmented soul pieces and pull them back to gather, the darkness pulling around him begging to be free, but he didn't have anything to mediate the magic, he had a strong desire to have the Millennium Rod that Marik Ishtar had posed at Battle City he was in too much pain to even question his thoughts and beliefs when it came to the Millennium Items all he knew was that if he got his hands on any of the Millennium Items these people would suffer the most horrific pain before having their souls sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Bella, stop, I want him sane." He heard shouting in the background, though it was hard to make out with his own screams. But she didn't stop, she kept going until the crazy woman was cursed herself and all he could think was it had been worth it. He didn't know why his captor was now claiming he wanted him sane, hadn't Voldemort been trying to break him for months now? Once the pain stopped he tried to hold onto consciousness but the relief of the pain stopping caused him to black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Six**

Whenever Seto or Ollivander were upstairs for a torture session she'd count down the time until the other two came back after all they were never sure when the torture session would be their last and they simply didn't come back. Luna had almost passed out when Seto was bought back from being tortured by Bella; his face was a mess from self harm. He was shaking all over from shock; he was barely breathing and coughing up blood from screaming so hard.

Seeing him in that state put her into shock herself, he was so pale, if it wasn't for the fact he was shaking, she'd think he was already dead. She grabbed the water bowl and began cleaning his wounds the best she could, pulling his winter coat over him, trying to keep him warm and staying next to him. She cried as Seto flinched away every time she touched him, it wasn't quite as bad after his experience with the dementors, after that experience he'd flinch slightly and look around with fear, as if he expected someone else. At first she thought it had been the Death Eaters, but he held defiance in his eyes whenever the Death Eaters would come down for another session she wasn't sure she'd get him back from. After the dementors Seto had started talking in his sleep, tossing and turning from nightmares, begging for someone to stop, the most horrifying thing was the name he called the person who'd caused these nightmares, it made her heart clench, the person who had hurt him, broken him to the point that being held captive and tortured by complete strangers didn't even affect him; his father Gozaburo. It made her sick, a father even if by adoption was meant to love and care for their child, not hurt them. The other name he frequently called out was Mokuba, but the tone wasn't of disgust and hate, it was usually fear, concern and love that he'd call out the name of his younger brother. She didn't even want to know what would happen to Seto if they ever found out about Mokuba, his one weakness that was guaranteed the shatter the already broken teenager.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the door to the cell opened. With slight fear she waited for the Death Eater to come through, if it was Narcissa it was a food delivery, if it was Draco it would either be a food delivery or to get whatever was upsetting him off his chest and everything would be fine. Any other Death Eater was a threat and most likely taking Seto or Mr Ollivander for another torture session.

The first Death Eater who entered was Narcissa Malfoy but she didn't have any food like she normally did, the second one surprised her, it was her Potions Professor who was currently Head Master of the school. She wondered what had drawn him to kill Headmaster Dumbledore, since she didn't get evil vibes from the accused murderer. The vibes from him was anything but; she got the feeling of helplessness, concern, shame and pride.

"Professor Snape" Luna stated as the potions master knelt down on the other side of Seto, ignoring her, or at least pretending to. He gave off the emotion of relief when he'd seen her untouched, not that those emotions ever crossed his face.

"I don't understand, why does you know who keep you alive?" he asked even though he knew that the boy wouldn't answer and Narcissa had less of an idea then he did. "You're sister really did a number on him, it wouldn't surprise me if he's just like the Longbottoms after what he just endured."

"It's because he's special" Luna told the professor. "I could feel it the first time I met him, he has an ancient magic that was thought to have died with the Pharaohs."

He looked at the girl everyone had always written off as eccentric; Potter had good taste with some of his friends if he was friends with the Ravenclaw girl in front of him. Luna was his best Potions student in her year level. Her only issue was she liked to experiment; she obviously got that trait off her mother who he'd gone to school with. He wanted to asked Luna more but he had a cover to maintain, though he suspected that Luna could read his true emotions, she'd always managed to be in touch with everyone else's emotions no matter how much they attempted to guard them. He didn't have time to listen to her anyway, the supposed muggle was in worse condition then he'd been lead to believe. He levitated the boy and bough him upstairs so he could work on him with the assistance of Lady Malfoy. Shoving potions down his throat and Narcissa using all the healing spells she knew to keep him alive and hopefully sane after all the Dark Lord would take it out on them if they failed.

Removing to boys clothing so that he could heal his wounds he was saddened to see the scarring, waving a diagnostic spell he was surprised to find that majority of them where from old wounds, only a small minority had been left by the Death Eaters. It seemed the boys words where true, he'd already been broken long ago, the Death Eaters couldn't break something already shattered. Working with the boy first hand he could feel the magic in boy's core, it felt different than normal magic, ancient like Luna suggest, but he'd come across similar magic before but he couldn't remember who it was who'd possessed this type of magic. At the time it hadn't been important since students came through the school with odd magic due to mixed blood due to magical creatures. He'd just written this magic off as belonging to a magical creature he wasn't familiar with the last time he'd come across it.

KC

Draco looked slightly happier when he came down after the death of his uncle, but only slightly happier. Luna was happy to see him; it was lonely in the cell without Seto. Considering the circumstances it was impossible to be fully happy. She tried to be fully happy, and pretend that everything was normal but it was hard, even though she wasn't getting abused and tortured or starved being locked in the same place day after day of the same wasn't fun at all with no natural light and watching her cell mates being tortured on a daily basis had been terrible, she felt guilty that she wasn't being tortured as well. If she wasn't getting reports from Draco about Seto's current condition she'd be going insane from worry, she wished she could leave, Draco had tried to let her out, but the warding had prevented her from going past the door. Only someone with permission from Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort himself could remove a prisoner from the cell.

KC

He wasn't the same after Bella had cursed him, it had left long lasting damage and every time he went up for a torture session he was worse which infuriated his captor, he still wasn't a sure of why he was still alive, he couldn't figure out the purpose behind the snake man known as Voldemort was keeping him around. He'd even gone as far as having Narcissa and another Death Eater nursing him back to health. The Dark Lord always seemed so frustrated after he tried to play in his mind, and it was getting harder to block the attempts the more he was tortured. Then again maybe he was kept alive since he was the Death Eaters favourite toy since he sometimes retaliated, it made it more exciting for them not knowing what he was going to do. He was losing more of his muscle and nerve control and he could feel his mind coming apart and several bones had been broken and no longer seemed to be setting properly when the Death Eaters healed him, if he ever got out of this place alive his bones where going to need to be re-broken and set correctly. The world was getting more and more distant every time he was cursed. He was thrown back into the cell each time with Luna and the old man who didn't talk much anymore. He was usually unconscious each time they bought him back. Luna would clean his wounds and make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit and sleep next to him to keep him warm.

He now had trouble keeping up with conversations; his speech was severely slurred and at times had trouble remembering how to speak English, he was grateful that he'd taught Luna Japanese he could still communicate with her. He had trouble standing to walk to the corner of the cell which had been used as there toilet, he had trouble even sitting; he felt like he had pins and needles constantly, but lying down was uncomfortable. His thoughts drifted to Mokuba quiet often, hoping and praying that his younger brother was safe. And even though he wasn't in his right mind anymore he wouldn't change killing Bella's husband for anything.

KC

After Bella had nearly killed him, he'd lost all track of time, but he knew a bit of time had passed since his capture. The old man wasn't doing well at all and seemed like it was only a matter of time before he died, in fact he was in better condition than the old man, which they all put down to the fact that he was younger. Luna still hadn't been tortured and was healthier than anyone else physically but was suffering mentally from being locked up for so long. She spoke to the nargles and other fantasy creatures whenever Seto was trapped in his own mind and couldn't talk back. On this day he'd been staring at the one spot all day in an awkward sitting position, body shaking all over. He wasn't really registering much around him, but when he did he noticed water coming down in a fast stream from the ceiling and pooling in the corner. Luna had noticed as well and was looking at the water with a bizarre fascination, like she'd never seen water before. But then again that was how he was looking at the water himself. He managed to get himself into a standing potion and very slowly he shuffled over to the water. The freezing cold water ran clean over his finger, he tasted a small amount, it tasted fresh and no trace of poison, fine for human consumption.

"It's clean" he announced to the other two occupants. Luna came over immediately and they both took long drinks of water. The water the Malfoy's bought down for them was always room temperature. It was so refreshing drinking cold water after so long. After a few minutes Luna grabbed one of the bowls and filled it with water and then walked over to Ollivander, Seto helped the older man sit up; trying not to freak out with the human contact, telling himself that it was him touching the older man to help, the older man wasn't touching him. It was physically hard to lift him, he didn't have much strength left.

They didn't know how long the water would last for so they took the opportunity to clean out and fill up every dish that had ever been used to feed them to store water, hoping that the Death Eaters would leave the water alone. They didn't need to worry about rodents or bugs going near the water; He hadn't seen any down here the whole time. Both teenagers where soaked by the time they finished filling the water containers. Luna walked back to the water and sat in the puddle letting the water run over her.

"Come join me" she indicated to a spot in the puddle next to her. He was wet already and his clothes where filthy so after he made sure he didn't have his deck of cards and his photo of Mokuba he sat next to her, the freezing water numbed the pain he was in ever so slightly. They both just sat there for a long while, enjoying the water even though it was freezing. He was disturbed from a day dream when Luna stood up, he didn't realise he'd lent against her at some point, he turned away with a blush when she stripped her clothes off. He made a move to go but she placed a hand on his arm to indicate that it was alright that he stay there. "You should wash properly since we have this rare chance to be clean."

Being naked in other front of another person was something he hadn't done in a long time, since his step-father had died. He didn't want anyone to see his naked body; he was covered in scars from many different incidents. Along his chest and stomach and under his hairline and partly down the back of his neck from life saving surgery, after the bus crash that killed his father, it was one of the reasons he kept his hair long at the back; his whole body excluding his face and hands had scars from Gozaburo Kaiba beating him; his arms had scars from his step father cutting his wrists when he'd tried to show someone the welts on the back of his legs. The sadistic man then took him to a public hospital emergency room and announced nationwide that his adopted son had attempted to commit suicide because of the abuse he'd received from his biological parents, trying to turn them into the bad guys while he received praise for taking in a troubled child. Senior Kaiba very nearly killed him several times pulling that stunt multiple times. Plus he had several new scars to add to the mix from the Death Eaters.

Luna didn't even pay attention, she just continued scrubbing the dirt away and trying to get her clothing as clean as possible. Seto looked at his blue dress shirt and white jacket and pants. Couldn't even tell their original colour anymore from how stained they were. All he knew was he'd never felt this clean in his life, even though he knew he was still more filthy then when he was at home. If he ever got back he was going to take a nice long soak in a hot bubble bath or maybe a soak in a hot spring, he owned a few around Japan. Once he was satisfied his clothes were as clean as they were going to get he put his wet singlet and underpants back on. The only issue with washing their clothing was they didn't really have anywhere to hang them. They ended up using the chains that where hanging from the wall. Luna decided she was going to remain fully naked.

They then returned to his jacket, placing it over both their shoulders to keep them warm since the cell was still freezing cold; both of them where shivering from the cold. The old man had fallen back into a restless sleep. They should've cleaned him but neither had the energy and at some point both fell asleep.

KC

He was woke up when someone entered the cell, he braced himself to be dragged upstairs for another visit with the cult called Death Eaters, he didn't want them to see him, to know how scared he was, for them to assume that they were the ones to mark him like this. His heart almost stopped beating when he felt the warmth next to him from a naked person, he almost panicked when he realised that at some point during their sleep he'd pulled a naked Luna into a protective hug. He pushed her away as soon as he realised he was touching her. Luna didn't seem to mind the hug or that she'd been pushed away. She just smiled at him before glancing in the direction of the person entering their cell.

The person who'd come down to the cell was Narcissa Malfoy with more food she placed the food bowl and water on the floor in the usual spot before glancing towards the water feature in the room, the bowls of water around the room and the hanging clothing. She then glanced at Luna who didn't seem to mind being seen naked and he'd pulled his coat over himself trying to cover the worst of his scarring. The older woman got out her wand and muttered a few words pointing at him; he braced himself for pain and was surprised when he felt no pain but found he was now sitting in dry underwear; his only other experience with spells being those of pain and healing to cause more pain. Narcissa then cast the same spell on their drying clothing and another spell on the old man and his jacket leaving them cleaned left without saying anything. Luna called out thankyou as she left. Both teenagers put there now dried clothing back on, it felt so nice having clean clothes after who knows how long of filthy clothing, they ate in silence trying, he was trying not to spill food on his clothing with his shaky hands before falling back to sleep, the feeling of being clean and with full bellies both where able to imagine they where elsewhere with much ease.

KC

The next day the water feature was still a part of their cell or at least he thought it was the next day with his sense of tracking time at the moment it was possible that it was only two hours or two days. The water seemed to have pooled a bit and not pooled any further then what it had yesterday which normally meant the water was draining somewhere but since this was a magical environment it was probably spelled so that it wouldn't get any bigger then it currently was and he suspected that Narcissa had spelled the water when she'd dried their clothing. The only bad thing with the water was how it was affecting his obsessive compulsive personality. He needed to have the cell in a perfect state. It was distracting looking at how dirty the floor was compared to his now semi clean clothing. Blood straine's where everywhere, the corner the toilet was in stunk, plus a couple messes where the toilet wasn't located due to losing control of bodily functions after a session with the friendly neighbourhood death eaters.

Luna was skipping around the cell at the moment from one end to the other singing to herself. Trying to keep her cheerful mood even though she wanted to break down and cry.

"Hello Draco" she called out in a sing song voice as the cell door was opened and the terrified young master of the house came in, looking just as mentally affected at the three prisoners.

Dragon boy didn't come with food or water like he normally did when he came into the cell and just sat in the corner and started crying.

He was still contemplating how to clean the floor and decided that the best article of clothing to use would be his socks since they were worn out from wearing them for however long he'd been here. He took off his not so white jacket and wrapped it around his deck of cards and locket so they wouldn't get wet and grabbed one of the water containers pouring it onto the floor where there where dark bloodstains and began cleaning. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do, and he couldn't attack Draco and hold him hostage to get himself freed. He'd already tried that, not that Draco knew. It seemed that Draco and Narcissa where both protected from harm, most likely because it was their home, after all he'd been able to attack another Death Eater who'd come down to take him upstairs, the only reason he didn't try that trick anymore was due to the fact they'd hit the old man with a curse and came close to hitting Luna, and he didn't want to risk the teenagers safety. Luna continued skipping around the cell singing out questions to Draco who ignored them all.

KC

It was a good hour later when Draco finally stopped crying and started watching him work at cleaning the floor.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned in a hostile tone after feeling the eyes on him and not moving.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked attempting to use a pompous voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped, it actually made him feel good being able to respond to someone like they where an employee. "I'm cleaning since this place is filthy. I should be the one asking what you're doing, since you came in just sat in the corner crying."

"My father forced me to kill someone, and then he cursed me when I refused to kill them" Draco shouted out, close to breaking point. "Why would he hurt me, I'm supposed to be his son and killing is wrong, even if they are mudbloods. You don't know what it's like."

He laughed one of his crazy borderline insane laughs, considering the situation he probably was insane. "You're lucky kid. I was eleven years old the first time I was forced to kill someone. It messes with a person's head especially when it gets easier to kill every time you're forced, till it becomes second nature so that you don't even have to think about the fact it was wrong to kill them."

"Is that why you where able to kill three members of the inner circle so easily, you've been trained to kill?" Draco asked, still haunted by making his first kill, it was like sixth year all over again when he worried about his order to kill the Headmaster Dumbledore and spent most of the year unable to relax and locked up in Moaning Myrles bathroom in near hysteria.

"I guess it was a bit of that and pure survival instinct, it's amazing how far the human race goes to survive even when they want to die" he replied and started cleaning the floor again.

He hadn't meant to comfort the other boy, but his words seemed to relax Draco more than horrify him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Seven**

Severus looked at the young adult in front of him, he looked far too young to be the boss of a major organisation and with his treatment since Christmas he wouldn't be surprised if the boy could never lead his company again if he managed to get out alive. It was very rare that anyone survived one torture session with the Death Eaters, and the ones that were kept alive where lucky to still be sane after a month and yet the boy who was supposedly a muggle was still alive and was not quiet sane after his treatment but he wasn't insane. He could still insult and retaliate to the Death Eaters. He wasn't the only one who was amazed that Seto Kaiba was still alive after four months of Death Eater torture. Whatever he was he was special, he'd taken out three Death Eaters and injuring several others and the Dark Lord still let him live. Even after he'd worked on healing the boy to the best of his ability on the Dark Lords order, he wasn't in the best shape. One arm was badly broken, he was suffering extensive nerve damage and his whole body shook constantly from months of the cruciatus curse, he was very pale from the lack of natural light and to thin. It wouldn't surprise him if the boy ended up in St Mungo's like the Longbottoms if he managed to get out of this mess alive.

KC

Seto had once again been taken upstairs for a wonderful torture session with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. As soon as he was upstairs he could sense something different, a familiar feeling that he hadn't felt since he was last in Japan around Yugi and Bakura at school, the distinct aurora that the Millennium Items gave off which he'd always been able to sense but previously denied. Two of them where in this room, it was almost a relief to feel the presence of the accused items. Under normal circumstances he would've cursed their existence but this time he welcomed it and only because it was something familiar, something he was used to, and as much as he hated his involvement with the Millennium Items he'd prefer that any day over his current treatment, as long as Mokuba hadn't been involved. The Millennium Items where familiar territory, he knew how to deal with them. He knew what to expect when it came to the Items and the Shadow Magic surrounding them, unlike the Death Eaters, he knew what to expect from a torture session but beyond that he had no clue what he should expect.

He let the the Death Eaters go through their normal variety of spells causing agonising pain to his whole body, but he couldn't let them know that he knew about the existence of two items in the room. His eye's glancing around looking for the glint of gold, trying to narrow down within the room where the items where and what they did. It's wasn't the familiar presence of the Puzzle of Ring, or that accursed eye which had once stolen Mokuba's soul. Two items he'd never come across before and yet he still knew which items they where without even looking at them.

Voldemort looked pleased with himself, more so then normal; the accusation of the items seemed to be the cause behind his elevated mood. His session was interrupted by a beast like looking mad who had a more deadly aurora then his account at the London branch. Werewolf his mind screamed at him and yet he the logical part of him couldn't tell him why he'd assume the man was a werewolf.

"We've caught Harry Potter" he announced in a gruff voice, throwing the thing he'd been dragging at the feet of Voldemort.

He wasn't sure what that meant for him, he knew that Potter was the main target of Voldemort's attacks, the snake man's mortal enemy who'd been the only person to best him so far, Luna's good friend. He caught a glimpse of the girl he saw at the graveyard on the night, she was being manhandled and was struggling to get to the teen on the floor. The semi conscious teenager had a heavily swollen face he assumed to be the same boy he'd seen at the graveyard. Though with how hazy his memory was at the moment he couldn't be 100% sure that was where and when he'd seen them or even if he had seen them before.

The pale skinned man with no nose walked over with excitement to the boy with a swollen face. Everyone's attention slipped from him to the two teenagers. He used the chance to freely look around the room spotting the Millennium Scales on the fireplace mantle. The Millennium Ankh was around the sadistic woman's neck, the one who had caused him the most pain. He'd managed to use the Millennium Rod on several occasions without touching the Rod and when he didn't believe in magic. Now he didn't know what was real and what wasn't, and the Ankh had never been his in the past unlike the Rod had. He pondered if he would be able to use its power and let the denied knowledge from when he was High Priest and then Pharaoh come forward which was hard with the damage that had been done to him with that blasted crucio curse. With much concentration the knowledge he needed to use the key came forward. He opened his eyes and found himself in Lestranges soul room. It was surprisingly relaxing being in the soul room even though it wasn't his own. In her soul room he didn't have the nerve damage or the broken bones and ribs or any cuts and bruises covering his body. His memory was also a lot clearer. An evil smirk came over his face as he began altering her personality. He rearranged her soul room, straightening everything out, completely destroyed her previous personality, when she woke she'd be a completely different person, someone that she hated normally. He'd considered killing her or sending her to the shadow realm but with her sadistic personality she'd enjoy that too much. Instead he left her with enough knowledge to know what she was like previously so she detested the person she'd become, but no control over the way she was acting, for this woman it was a fate worse than death. When he came to he had the Ankh in his hand and Bella was standing with a vacant look in her eyes, she wouldn't wake up for another few days if he'd done everything correctly.

No one had noticed him standing yet, and the Millennium Item gave him a renewed sense of strength. He looked at the scales on the mantel behind where the snake lover had been sleeping earlier. Even though he had a renewed sense of strength he was still shaky and weak as he walked over to the mantle and grabbed the scales. A thud was heard as the most loyal of female Death Eaters fell to the ground, her sister screamed bringing everyone's attention from Potter back to the rest of the room.

"Don't tell me the muggle managed to kill her too" one of the Death Eaters commented. "She always seemed immortal with what she managed to escape from alive. Especially when her husband was killed."

That had the attention of the two teenagers; they had a look of shock on their face at the comment of the Death Eater, both wondering how a non-magical person could last in a magical environment such as this one. The girl looked at him with recognition, she obviously recognised him from the graveyard or maybe the news.

"Fools, the Millennium Key is gone" Voldemort hissed, turning his attention from Harry to where Kaiba was standing with the scales and the ankh in hand and a smirk clear on his face even with the involuntary twitch of his muscles.

Voldemort started laughing. "Foolish muggle, you have no idea what those items are and even if you did you can't use them because you have no magic."

Everyone had underestimated him for the last time, especially Lord Voldemort, the man that had separated him from his brother and he was going to make sure he paid for his crimes.

"If you notice Bella's state you will realise that I know exactly what these items are and how to use them. I didn't even need to be touching the Millennium Ankh when I activated it. I just did a little redecorating of her soul room" he boasted like it had been the most simple thing in the world. Actually it had been rather simple; it felt second nature when he'd been redecorating her soul room. "What I'm curious to know is how you got these two items from Shadi, I didn't think he was one to let these possessions out of his sight unless it was to the rightful owner, and considering the Ankh responded to me and not the one who was holding it leads me to believe that you did something to Shadi with your so called magic." Or at least that's what he assumed from what Ishizu and Yugi had mentioned about the Item Guardian.

Voldemort was furious, how did the muggle know about the spirit Shadi, what was he that he couldn't detect any magic from him. He did know he was different because he'd managed to push him out of his mind, but hadn't realised that he wasn't a muggle.

Closing his eyes he held the scales forward to weight Voldemorts soul, redecorating the soul room of the man in front of him wouldn't work, this man longed for life, his biggest fear being death itself.

"I've activated a shadow game" he smirked with much confidence, he'd never admit it to anyone but he'd always desired to be on the activating end of a shadow game after being on the receiving end several times. "If you lie at all the scales will tilt and your soul will be eaten by Ammit and if you paid attention to your Egyptology you would know that Ammit is the devour of the dead." Death was the only option for the evil man in front of him. His magic was so dark that if he sent him to the shadow realm he'd probably find a way to free himself.

"I'm Lord Voldemort, I don't need to play your game." The self proclaimed dark lord commented with confidence. The purple haze of the Shadow realm swirled around them till it was only the two of them.

"It makes it so much easier for me if you back out; after all you immediately lose if you back out of a Shadow Game once it's already started." He paced around the man who'd kept him captive for who knows how long. "It's so nice to be the person initiating a Shadow Game for once; normally I'm the one on the receiving end. It's not a pleasant experience to lose a Shadow Game; the first one I lost put me in a coma for three months. Your punishment is going to be a lot more harsh then any of the punishments I had to endure." He knew that everyone could see and hear what was going on in this little pocket of reality since that's what he wanted. "You can get three questions wrong before you're devoured. We'll start with a question that your people seem to be so fond of. What's your blood status?"

"I'm Lord Voldemort and I'm a pure blood you puny little worm." Voldemort hissed at the teenager who currently had the upper hand.

The scales tipped causing his smirk to grow; he could sense the uncertainty form the Death Eaters watching. "Ah you're lying Mr Voledemort, if that's even your real name. Actually what is the name given to you at birth?"

Voldemort sneered. "Tom Marvalo Riddle" he replied with hatred in his voice. The scales didn't move.

"You're not so loyal lap dogs have been filling me in on the pure blood families. Riddle isn't a name that they ever bring up." He decided to let the man's blood stats be for now, he had more important information he needed to find out and could always return to asking Mr Riddle about his blood status if he answer the following questions truthfully. "How did you come into possession of these two Millennium items?"

Voldemort was only too happy to tell them about how he'd come across the man years earlier during his search for immortality.

"I came across the Millennium Ring, its power was amazing. I only had it for a short time but the dark power it possessed was intoxicating. Shadi deemed me unworthy to be the master of the Millennium Ring and being the weak boy just out of school I was powerless to stop him."

He then went on about how he he'd planned to steal the ring back, the magic he used to track down Shadi and how he'd sent the spirit to another realm but hadn't managed to kill him.

"I was very disappointed to find that the Ring was no longer in his possession and obtained the Key and the Scales, and they are powerful objects but nowhere near as powerful and dark as the ring is."

"How many Millennium Items are there?" Seto asked him.

"Seven" the other man hissed with displeasure at giving up the information.

"Name the seven items"

"Scales, Key, Ring, Necklace, Rod, Pyramid, Eye"

The scales tilted for the second time. He hadn't thought he'd get that answer wrong. "Too bad, you got one of the items wrong"

"Why did you take me your prisoner and keep me alive?" he asked the question he'd been wondering for months.

"I was intrigued by your fighting spirit, I wanted to break you" Voldemort proclaimed.

The scales for the final time, Seto frowned he still didn't have the answer to the question he'd wanted to know for months. "I don't see why you had to lie about my capture, or maybe you're true reason would make you look weak to your slaves and you didn't want them to turn on you. Whatever the reason, they're all going to know you're worthless when you're soul get's devoured."

Voldemort turned towards the dark presence that had entered the realm, fear in his eyes as his soul was shortly going to be devoured and there wasn't anything he could do about. The price always had to be paid at the end of a shadow game. Showing his weakness Tom Riddle screamed as his soul was devoured. When the purple haze cleared he was surprised to find he could still sense Voldemorts presence, that wasn't the last of him, he could sense two fragments of the man's soul still in the room or maybe it was three. The shadows extended, covering the room, more Death Eaters then he'd ever seen where present in the room, the shadows had caused a desire for anyone nearby to enter the vicinity. Fear was present amongst the cult as they realised there master was dead and they where next. Even though they outnumbered the prisoner, he held so much confidence and power not one of them thought to defy him, especially after he'd just killed his fourth Death Eater, the strongest of all of them.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not going to kill you like I did your master, though some of you may end up like Lestrange if I fell you need your personality altered" the teenager told them with a deadly tone. It not only caused fear and respect from his employees but also serial killers. "I'm going to judge all your souls one by one and if you're unworthy you'll find out what will happen."

With the shadows fully in place no-one could move from their current spot excluding himself. It would make it difficult to judge everyone if he couldn't move. The fear from the Death Eaters powering the shadows, causing despair and hopelessness to everyone exposed. He walked around holding the scales to their hearts to judge them for a final touch he crushed the souls of anyone unworthy into multiple pieces one by one, no-one else amongst them was anywhere as near crazy as Bellatrix. The first one that was deemed worthy was Narcissa Malfoy, the woman who sometimes came down and feed them, this hadn't surprised him. She'd after all never participated in the torture and had been kind to himself and Luna on a few occasions. She didn't even look relived as she was judged worthy; she just sat with an impassive look on her face. The teenage Death Eater sighed in relief as his mother was spared. He judged the Dragon boy next, he too was unsurprisingly spared. Only once her son was judged pure enough did Narcissa show relief. A man with black hair which he believed was named Severus was also spared, as where the two teenagers who'd just been bought in and another three men and a woman.

The worthy all examined one another, removing masks.

"With the order?" Snape was the first one to ask. "I was never a Death Eater, my murder of Dumbledore was planned after we discovered he was terminally ill."

"No, where both auror's" the woman answered and indicated to herself and the man standing next to her who just happened to be her husband.

"I'm with the order" another man admitted. "That's just like Dumbledore; he kept to many people in the dark."

"I'm with neither. I work for the Tomb Keepers clan who watches over the Millennium Items." The man of Arabic appearance replied.

"The Tomb Keeper clan controlled by the Ishtar siblings?" the new wielder of the Millennium Ankh and Scales asked, not recognizing him as any of the rare hunters of Mariks or the other Tomb Keepers he'd met.

Severus looked at the exhausted teenage boy with shock it surprised him that the child knew about the existence of the Tomb Keepers of the Ishtar clan, not even many people in the magical world knew about them. Usually only the curse breakers and select few people in the ministry. He only knew about them because of Dumbledore and the fact he'd hired one of the clan seers. He wondered if he meant the Divination teacher Ishizu Ishtar and her younger brother who was in Slytherine.

Now that he was no longer controlling the Millennium Items he looked like he was going to collapse. His body was once again twitching from nerve damage, barley able to stand.

"I'm one of the branch family members of the Ishtar clan" the man confirmed.

"We need to move quickly before the other Death Eaters arrive" Snape started planning. "I have a port key that will take us to the school; with he who shouldn't be named gone we need the get the Death Eaters out of the school immediately."

Narcissa looked at her unconscious husband without remorse and bent down grabbing the key for the dungeons and a few other belongings he had on him, such as the bank vault key.

"I'm going to let the Order know what happened. Keep Potter safe" the other man told him.

The auror's agreed. Could that boy who judged his soul really made them trust him with Potters life even though he'd killed Albus? The female auror was coming with him to the school which would be a big help when it came to removing the Death Eaters.

KC

The Japanese teenager was in no condition to move himself, he was barely standing and at some point had fallen unconscious. Snape ended up carrying him down to the dungeons. Harry followed with his wand pointing at the potions master, ready to hex him if he made a wrong move.

"Hello Harry" a familiar voice said as the entered the dungeon.

"Luna" Harry ran to the pureblood girl, Hermonie not far behind and they both hugged her.

They made sure everyone was gathered around the port key, holding onto people that were not well enough to keep hold of the port key. The two teenagers who'd been in hiding for most of the year where both surprised when they found themselves in the hospital wing of the school, they'd been expecting a trap and to end up amongst more Death Eaters and had only come because of Luna and the muggle boy.

KC

Poppy was exhausted attending to all the students that had detention with the Carrows or had been on the wrong end of a curse with the Slytherine patrol, or the Slytherine members who'd messed with members of Dumbledores Army. One thing she knew was she'd been run off her feet and the hospital wing was full and she had no help for most of the years. Horace was also run off his feet making potions, though his where nowhere up to the standard that Severus's potions ever where, luckily the vital potions Severus was still making for her. She was still angry at him, for becoming a Death Eater, furious that he'd killed the headmaster and got away with it. She was convinced that he wasn't a Death Eater and was only a spy for the Order. How wrong was she when it turned out he was spying on them for He-who-shouldn't-be-named. Poppy was so engrossed in her work that she jumped out of her skin when a port key arrived to the hospital wing with a group of people.

"Poppy, I need you to treat this boy and Ollivander immediately. He commanded as he put the unconscious boy onto the bed. He then moved to Ollivander and used a levitation charm to get him on another bed. "I'd also like you to check on Miss Lovegoods, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Miss Granger's health."

"What's going on?" Poppy asked with shock, seeing that Harry Potter was in fact in the hospital wing.

"This boy" he indicated to Poppy. "A muggle who's been held in captivity since Christmas managed to defeat the Dark Lord with the one of the dark artefacts he's holding. It's not a permanent death, he's made horcrux's to sustain his life, but it's once less that needs to be found to destroy him. During his time in captivity he managed to kill for Death Eaters including the Dark Lord, and this evening he rendered the whole inner circle unconscious after he destroyed the Dark Lord. If you excuse me I need to find Minerva and any other teacher willing to fight. We have Death Eaters to remove from the school before word gets to them that Voldemort's currently dead."

"I'm coming with you Professor" Harry told the older man not letting the witch attend to his wounds, the same went for Hermione. Draco hesitated for a second before giving his mother a hug and following after the group. Narcissa Malfoy stayed in the hospital wing, assisting Poppy with her new patients.


	8. Chapter 8

**Embracing Shadows**

**Chapter Eight**

By morning the school was out of Death Eater control, Severus was a known traitor to the Death Eaters and the news of him killing Dumbledore on the old man's orders spread. Some of the members of the Order sent him notes apologizing for ever doubting his loyalties such as the Weasley family. It was busy in the school, the teachers where moving the not critical injured to the hospital wing while the Auror's and Order members where taking the critical patients straight to St Mungo's. The prefects where watching over the younger students, making sure they stay contained to the great hall while the school was assessed for damage.

Ishizu the current Divination Professor had just finished helping a seventh year Hufflepuff student to a bed when she saw noticed who was occupying one of the beds, someone she'd never expected to see anywhere near the magical school let alone in the magical school. She looked at the reincarnation of the High Priest in absolute shock and horror, of all the people she was expecting to see in the hospital wing he was the last person, and he looked terrible, still covered in dried dirt and blood, mattered hair and sickly thin.

"What is Seto Kaiba doing here? I knew he went missing at Christmas, but I had never expected him to turn up here."

"Did your second sight show you he'd gone missing?" Minevra asked her in a disbelieving tone so used to Sybil constantly telling her what she'd seen after an event had passed.

She ignored the transfiguration teachers tone, she'd got used to it over the past year. "No, a mutual friend of ours told me of his disappearance. I thought his disappearance was related to his company. I'm assuming since he's here that Death Eaters where involved." Severus nodded his head to confirm Ishizu's suspicions. "I had no clue that Death Eaters where involved, if I had, I would've extended my search to include magical areas. Also I can no longer see an accurate future of anyone tied to the Millennium Items. They seem to change what fate and destiny have mapped out for them on a whim, he's the worst culprit for that out of the item holders."

"These items, are they true Millennium Items?" Severus asked her indicating to the key and scales that where on side table.

"Very real, they were in the possession of Shadi, an ancient spirit who judges the worthiness of a Millennium Item holder. My family has been watching the Death Eaters ever since they showed an interest two years ago. It was my main reason for accepting the teaching position here so I knew the going on in the magical world."

"You come from a pure blood family; surly you must know of the going on in the magical world without being in the school" Flitwick noted.

"My family closed themselves off to the outside world over three millennium ago. Not just muggles but from everyone. It's only since my brother and I took over as head of the clan that we've started integrating with the outside world both magical and muggle worlds. You really aren't well Kaiba" she looked down at the sickly teenager. "You'd be telling me to leave if you where. I need to inform Kaiba's brother that he's alive. I'm assuming I have permission to bring him here and anyone else he wasn't to bring along."

Severus confirmed that she could bring the boys family. She took one last look at the unconscious teenager before making her arrangements to bring Mokuba to the magical world.

KC

Mokuba was sitting on the floor of Yugi's bedroom playing with his capmons trying to distract himself of thinking of Seto, he missed his brother so much. He wanted to stay in England and keep looking for his brother but that wasn't an option, he needed to go back to school since he knew that was what his brother would've wanted and they didn't know if they would ever find his brother again and if they did how much time it would take. It had already been four months since his brother had vanished. He tried staying at the Kaiba mansion but it had been so big and lonely and felt suffocating being there without his brother. Every turn reminded him that his brother was still missing and it bought back horrible memories of when his step father had been still alive. He'd been grateful to Yugi for opening up his home to him and had gladly accepted staying with the older boy. It had been easier to deal with day to day life with Yugi around. He looked up and smiled as Yugi entered his bedroom and opened his school bag adding a few more pages to the already built up pile. He took it upon himself to collect the homework and assignments for Seto while he was away for business and kept it up even though the he was currently missing. Seto always grumbled and complained whenever he received his homework from Yugi but he was sure that deep down his brother appreciated it.

"How was school?" Yugi asked in a friendly tone.

"I guess it was okay" Mokuba replied informing the older boy about his day about the marks he'd got on his assignments, who he hung around with at lunch. He missed coming home from school and giving his older brother lectures about taking breaks, sleeping and eating properly.

Muffled steps where heard coming up the steps and stopping in front of Yugi's door and a light knock was heard before the door opened.

"Do you need help with the shop grandpa?" Yugi asked of the older man.

"No, not at the moment Yugi there's someone here to see yourself and Mokuba" Mr Moto told his grandson and long term house guest.

KC

Yugi followed his grandfather down the stairs and was slightly surprised to see Ishizu Ishtar. He'd informed her months earlier that Kaiba was missing and hadn't seen her since, though he had exchanged emails and spoke to her on the phone a few times. He was wondering if she had come to discuss the tablet of the pharaohs lost memories or needed the Millennium Necklace that was currently in his possession.

"Ishizu" Yugi greeted her with a grin.

"Pharaoh, Mokuba it's a pleasure to see you both." she told them happily. "I come with good news that you'll both be happy to hear, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Right this way" Yugi showed her through the shop and into the living area.

Once they were all seated Ishizu began telling them the news. "I came at the first opportunity that I could, I thought that this news was best heard in person and from someone you knew. Last night around 11pm in England your brother was found Mokuba."

She let the news sink in, Mokuba sat in disbelief for a few moments before rattling off a heap of questions about what had happened.

"I've been teaching a subject call Divination at a school called Hogwarts. Divination is also known as fortune telling and Hogwarts is one of the schools that teach magic to young witches and wizards in Europe. Christmas eve your brother was kidnapped by a group of evil wizards known as Death Eaters and has been held captive by them the whole time he was missing. We're still not sure of the motives of them taking your brother but it seems that it was just a case of he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As to his health, he was still unconscious when I left this morning and it's still not certain of how much damage has been done to him and what he'll recover from and what he won't."

"I'll arrange a flight" Mokuba got out his phone ready to call Roland who was acting president in Seto's absence.

"That won't be necessary; I've arranged a port key to take us back to Europe." She then explained what a port key was.

KC

Yugi grabbed Seto's homework, duel monster cards and packed some clothes after he told his grandpa what was going on. He also asked his grandpa to tell Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura that Kaiba had been found but only after he'd left. He knew that they'd want to come with him and he also knew that Kaiba wouldn't want anyone to see him, especially in a weakened state. He'd probably have a fit over the fact that he was going to be there. They then made their way to the Kaiba mansion to pack spare clothing for Seto and anything extra Mokuba would need.

The international port key wasn't a pleasant experience. They arrived in the headmaster's office where they left their bags excluding the one that was for Seto before making their way to the hospital wing where Seto currently was. Mokuba ran to his brother's side immediately, the older boy was still unconscious but had been cleaned up since Ishizu last seen him, his left arm was in a sling and is whole body was twitching all over, he was pale, and thin and his hair was still a mattered mess.

"Kaiba" Mokuba cried to his brother with disbelief taking his hand that wasn't in a sling, confirming it really was his brother in front of him, his brother's skin was cold to touch and was hard to believe he was still alive. After showing them to the hospital wing and telling them how to find her Ishizu left to give Mokuba some privacy.

"Do you think that Kaiba will be okay?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh as he looked at his school friend.

"Kaiba's strong Yugi, I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"Is that the Millennium key and scales on the bedside table?" Yugi asked looking at the two items.

"It is Yugi, I wonder how Kaiba came to have them?"

Yugi took the two items into his possession, he knew that Kaiba wouldn't mind, in fact he'd probably throw them at him to get rid of them if he'd been awake. The others in the hospital wing tried to talk to them, but Yugi couldn't understand a word they were saying and all of Mokuba's focus was on his older brother.

KC

He felt different when he woke up, his body was still shaking all over from the crucio curse but he wasn't in as much pain as he'd been for however long he'd been captured, he didn't feel cold and he felt clean. The surface he was on wasn't the hard cold floor of the dungeon; it was soft, warm and comforting. His stomach wasn't twisting like it was trying to eat itself from hunger, his mouth wasn't dry from dehydration and he had a strange taste in his mouth. He felt someone holding his hand, but it didn't feel like Luna's hand. It wasn't the hand of a woman, it felt like the hand of someone younger. He could hear the whispered voices around him. The voice of Luna talking softly, but also the voices of others he didn't know. He opened his eyes and squinted not used to the light after months of darkness. He looked across at the person holding his hand. It didn't register at first that the person holding his hand was real, it felt like an illusion of what he wanted to see the most. His younger brother.

"Mokuba" he said slowly, his speech slurred from lack of muscle control, using the Millennium Items and crushing all those peoples souls had really taken it out of him.

"Big brother you're awake" Mokuba shouted with tears in his eyes. "I love you Kaiba, I missed you so much. I never want you do disappear ever again."

He didn't get much time with his brother, seeing that he was awake the nurse came over and started asking questions of the oldest Kaiba such as his name, date of birth, age etc. Most of the Hogwarts staff and students were shocked to find out that the young businessman was only seventeen years old and would've only been in sixth year of Hogwarts if he was attending due to the month his birthday fell. Mokuba was shocked listening to his brother talk as was Yugi. It took a long time for him to get a full sentence out and he often paused as if he had to think about his responses as his speech was so slurred.

"Your left arm has been broken multiple times and was healing out of place; we've broken again to correct the positioning and will take a while to heal. You've got broken ribs, one of which was puncturing your lung, you've now got a chest infection and you're very lucky to be alive just from those injuries alone. You've had skull trauma at some point in your past which has been aggravated while you were captured. Can you tell me how and when your skull was fractured?"

"Eight years old, bus accident" He replied saying as little words as possible. Looking over at Mokuba who nodded confirming that was correct.

She wrote down a few notes and told Seto more about the condition he was in. Yugi didn't understand many words the kind woman was saying and Mokuba was translating for him though every now and again Mokuba wouldn't know a word.

"And finally you've got extensive nerve damage and brain damage, in most constant victims of the cruciatus curse never fully recover." She then went into more details about what of what exercises could help in his recovery. Mokuba started crying again as the witch said that they was a possibility his brother would never fully recover.

"We'll arrange some exams for you to see how your mental skills and writing skills are at the moment."

"Such as homework?" he asked her.

"Exactly" she replied.

He looked at Yugi and Mokuba as started talking Japanese. "Did either of you bring my homework?" his speech was still slurred but it didn't take him as long to talk in his native tongue as what it took him to speak in English.

"Ah yes I have it right here" Yugi replied pulling out the pile of papers and a few pens. "This pile is your homework" Yugi separated the papers. "These are our assignments, and this last lot are the notes that Tea, Bakura and myself took in class. Bakura's notes are half written in Japanese and English."

The witch gave her approval before attending to one of the many patients who were in the hospital.

"I can read English" he snapped at the younger duellist, that was something he should know already.

"Don't work yourself to hard big brother" Mokuba told him in a scolding tone.

"I'll be fine Mokuba" he replied with a smile. "Do either of you know where my duel monster cards are and my locket?"

"There on the bedside table, the Millennium Items were also sitting with them, but I've taken them into my possession." Yugi replied standing and handing the requested items to the patient.

With one hand Seto opened his locked seeing that the picture of his brother was still there and then placed it back around his neck, the photo inside had been damaged but still recognisable. He then started going through his deck, checking the condition and that all cards where there. He frowned at how blood splattered and how much dirt and grime where on some of the cards. Of course he already knew this but seeing them in full lights was heartbreaking. He needed to replace much of his deck since the spoiled cards wouldn't work with the card reader for the holographic duel disc system and for tournament table top duels he still wouldn't be able to use the cards because it would be considered as makings to know which card was which before they were drawn. Some of the cards where irreplaceable, his blue eyes in particular two of the cards would never be able to be used in a duel again other cards where easily replaced but he didn't want to because those cards had been given to him by his father or brother. Yugi looked just as heartbroken as he felt, glancing at the destroyed deck.

He sighed as he put the cards aside as began working on his homework, it had been months since he'd done any written work, the closest he had to written work was drawing on the walls. He became easily frustrated when he had trouble answering questions that he should've answered with ease, this was work that he'd been able to do since he was a child with ease, normally he didn't even thing about his homework, he normally did most of his school work while in classes or lunch break so he could concentrate on Kaiba Corporation work and Duel monsters strategies after school. The girl from the graveyard who he remembered was called Hermione, not understanding they where testing his mental capabilities had come over to assist him, which frustrated him since she'd just assumed he couldn't do this work normally.

"It's easy" she said as she started to explain how the work was done.

"I know how to do this work, leave me alone" he snapped at her or at least tried to, it didn't come out in the tone he wanted because he had to stop and think about his words.

"That's not the case, you're clearly struggling with the work your doing, its okay to ask for help." She told him.

"Miss Granger, in this case it's best not to help, we need to check his mental capabilities" the medi-witch told her after she'd finished her examination of the older man.

He was annoyed with himself, he knew the answers, he knew how to do this work and yet the answers wouldn't come to him. If he had to relearn all this work from scratch, it would be a nightmare, he'd never be able to lead his company again if he had to relearn everything. His hand was also very shaky that his hand writing was almost illegible; he normally had very neat handwriting even if he preferred typing over writing by hand. It took him a long time, but he managed to get three weeks worth of homework finished and in the end it was 100% correct but he was still upset with himself about how long it took to get it done.

"That's enough for now" Mokuba told him and picked up the work, the nurse was happy with his progress. It was nice to have his brother fuss over him and try to boss him around.

All he wanted to do was talk to his brother and find out what he'd been doing the last few months but soon found himself dropping back to sleep, and this was a relaxing sleep, not just because he'd fallen unconscious or passed out from exhaustion or to pass time.

KC

Luna only had to stay overnight for observation, besides being a bit malnourished she was in good health. Ollivander had been transferred to the wizard's hospital for further treatment. Even though Seto should've been transferred they didn't because of his non-magical status, apparently possessing shadow magic didn't count as being magical because it was something the wizards weren't familiar with or detect, he was at risk of having his mind wiped if he'd been transferred to the wizards hospital. He'd asked to be transferred so his medical staff could look after him but the school nurse wouldn't allow him to transfer to his home or normal hospital because apparently normal doctors couldn't heal magical injuries.

Yugi and Mokuba had been allowed to stay at the school while he was still a patient in the school hospital. Even though Luna had been released she visited every day. He was still having days where he had no clue who he was or where he was, and would just stare into space. It scared his brother quite a bit, reminding the younger boy of the time when he'd been in a coma and when he was in hospital following the bus accident. After a week of being kept at the school hospital wing the nurse finally deemed him healthy enough to travel back to Japan.

"I'm glad that we met" Luna told him with a smile.

"Even if the circumstances weren't the best" he smiled back. "Though if we'd met under different circumstances I would never have given you the time of day to get to know you properly."

He allowed the eccentric girl to hug him, and returned the hug. He couldn't believe he was actually going to miss Luna and was happy to say that she was a genuine friend, which bought his friend total up to two.

"Joey would never believe him if I told him you willingly let a person that wasn't Mokuba hug you." Yugi teased him. "Can I hug you?"

"Over my dead body and you're never to tell that dog anything" he snapped.

This had Mokuba bursting into tears and running up to him and pulling him into a bear hug, no hit at all of loosening his grip. "I thought you were dead."

He made a note to himself to refrain from making morbid jokes of mentioning death around his brother for a while.

KC

It was nice to be home again, once upon a time he dreaded stepping foot into this house, it was in this house where he'd been broken. He didn't know whether to be thankful or detest his adoptive father even more then he already did since it was due to the old man that he'd survived the four months without giving in to the pain and mental mind games. He wasn't yet healthy enough to run his own company. All his work took longer to complete then normal, he found that he couldn't walk for long periods of time and was still having constant muscle twitches and suffering from memory lapse. He hated listening to his voice whenever he spoke to anyone hearing how slurred his speech sounded some of the time. He also found himself having trouble sleeping without Luna beside him and was surprised to find he missed the eccentric girl as much as he did. Mokuba had taken to sleeping next to him again and the nights he had his brother beside him were the nights he slept the best, both brothers knew the other was safe when they were together.

All the doctors had told him to allow himself time to heal and adjust to being back home, but after three days at home Kaiba decided he was going to return to school, against doctors orders. He'd been going stir crazy being at home and wanted to get some normality back in his life. It had already been announced to the press that he'd been found though none of them were expecting to see him as he was. He got stares from the other students as Roland wheeled him to his classroom in the wheel chair he detested so much, but he'd collapsed earlier that morning when he'd' tried to walk from his bedroom to the kitchen. He was so glad the school had a lift so he could get to the floor his classes where held on. Even though his school work wasn't to his normal standards he was at least keeping his attendance levels up, keeping himself busy and getting him out of the house and away from the awful memories from the past four months.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** This is the end of Part One of **Embracing Shadows**, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story.

This was actually a plot bunny that developed because of another Harry Potter Yugioh cross over I'm still writing but probably won't finish. It's a story where Yugi and friends go to Hogwarts during an AU version of Harrys final year due. In my other story Kaiba refused to go to Hogwarts with his brother and Yugi but ends up being dragged along after he's attacked by dementors just before Christmas. I was 80 pages into the story when I started thinking what if Kaiba's introduction to the magical world was because he was caught by Death Eaters, but it didn't fit with the plot of my other story so Embracing Shadows was then born.

I'm still working on Part Two which is called **Together We Make Shadows, **I will begin posting weekly once I've finished writing part two and happy with the flow of the story but that is possibly still a couple of months away. I was five chapters into Part Two when I started posting Part One and currently have the first nine chapters complete and another six chapters partially written. Anyone have any suggestions for tomb robbing/exploring? The type of traps they might encounter. Also still trying to work out how I'm going to deal with Luna and Seto's relationship now that they aren't together all the time. Together We Make Shadows will be posted as a part of this story and not as a separate story.

I have a poll on my profile with other story's I have started to see what others are interested in seeing me finish all are Dragon Ball Z and Yugioh stories since they are the two fandom's that interest me the most when it comes to writing. The other stories I'm writing don't affect this story in any way.

* * *

**Together We Make Shadows**

**Summary: **The Death Eaters are after a book called the Millennium Tome, but they've run into a problem. The tomb it's kept in requires teamwork from a dark magic user and a light magic user. They've tried forcing a light magic user to help them gain what they desire without any luck due to both magic users needing to co-operate. Will the Death Eaters get the book or will a still recovering teenager get in there way once again?


End file.
